badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Felix the cat: DA or HET
(This is my first creepypasta so no complaining) Hi, I gotta tell you something important. So as a kid I loved Felix the cat, I had the movie on VHS and I have fond memory's of watching "the twisted tales of Felix the cat" on Saturday morning. But that all changed after I played this game. as I got into my teen years I grew out of Felix and moved on to more adult shows like family guy. A few months ago I visited my family for Christmas, while I was there I watched vinesause, In the video Joel(one of the people on the channel) was playing a Russian bootleg called "Mario 4: a space oddesy" he ran out of lives and was greeted by a creepy game over screen, it showed a piranha plant bursting out of Mario chest alien style. he freaked out. I thought "man that would stink if that happened to me". The continue screen Later I was snooping around the attic and found my old SEGA genesis, but I couldn't find any game's for it. The next day on my way home I stopped by the flea market to see it there were any genesis cartridges. I ended up finding sonic the hedgehog and the Aladdin game. I was on may way out when I saw a creepy old man. he only had one thing for sale, a Genesis cartridge which had "Felix the cat" written on it in permanent marker. I asked how much it was to buy, he said I could have it for free. I got the game and went home. When I got home I put the game it my Sega genesis. I was greeted by a very bland main menu it was just a picture of Felix against a white background there were two options but they where both in Russian, I chose the option on top and the game started. At first it looked like your average platformer, you played as Felix running from left to right collecting milk and Felix icon's, it was pretty fun, then I encountered my first enemy, a mouse. Naturally I jumped on him, expecting an easy first kill, but jumping on the mouse killed me, assuming it was a glitch, I tried again and again until I had run out of live's. I was then brought to a continue screen with two options, DA and HET. I don't speak russian so I did not know witch one to pick so I clicked HET, that was the worst mistake I ever made. It transitioned to a picture of Felix ripping off his face, there was blood everywhere and creepy Russian text at the top of the screen. This scared the crap out of me!!!!!! I yanked the cartridge out of the genesis and threw it out a window. I then got a bat and smashed the cartridge into pieces! The next day I confronted the old man about the game, he said he bought it at a flea market while on vacation in Russia. I went home and searched for "Russian Felix the cat game on genesis" and found an article on the bootleg games wiki. So it's a bootleg, like the one I saw on Joel's stream. I can be quite paranoid at time. At least its not haunted or anything. But seriously, who would make this. the ROM can be found online, if you end up playing it, may god have mercy on your soul!!!! that's all I gotta say, bye. THE END!!!! UPDATE: I found a website where you can download it, here's the link to the download. http://magicrip.narod.ru/new.html Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta